I Wish I could Stop
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yugi's thoughts about Yami as he packs up for Egypt just before the memories saga. He loves him but wishes he didn't. Just a sad drabble. YYxY shounenai


Okay okay, time to pull out the hankies again cuz it's time for another Ceremonial Battle centered fic! It's right before they get on the plane to Egypt. This one has a happy ending tho!...Well there is the last episode after this… OMG when I saw the dub of 224… Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! They butchered it! Just like episode 52! (cries in a corner sucking her thumb)

Just remember thru this whole thing that I don't own Yugioh and it's a shounenai. If I did own it, dubbers would be dead by now!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Another shirt, another pair of jeans, and don't forget the deodorant. I sighed as these things went into the bag I would take to Egypt. Another pair of socks and….. the god cards. Another sigh escaped my mouth. I fought tears as I carelessly tossed some items in the bag not caring what they were or if I would need them. I blinked quickly as I groped around my desk for my plane ticket. My mind raced as it reminded me time and time again why I was going where I was.

My heart reminded me time and time again why I didn't want to go. In the process, it began hurting and hurting more. I liked the feeling but I hated it at the same time. I bit my lip and slammed my fist on the desk out of frustration. I squeezed my eyes shut as my fingers met with the golden box I kept my cards in. I slowly pulled it towards me as I slumped to the floor. I held the box in my arms and put it to my chest. I hung my head and let the tears fall.

I cried because I love him. I love the other me. I don't know why. I just do. Then again, I take that back. I do know why. He's been with me all this time. He's taken care of me and did anything for me. It's his time to go live his own life. It's my turn to be there for him. He may leave, he may not. But that's still not why I'm crying.

Like I said, I cry because I love him. I don't like that fact. Not at all! He doesn't love me and he's leaving (not completely confirmed but it might as well be). I wish I didn't love him. But I do! He's everything I'm not. I'm just me. I'm going to say goodbye. Because of my love for him, I'm going to miss him all the more. He won't care as much. I wish I didn't. I really do. I want to stop. I want to tell him. I want a lot of things I can't have. I feel so guilty.

As I think, my heart is happy I love him. I'm happy about that too.

I let out a long breath and keeping my head down, I placed the golden box in my bag and zipped it closed. I moved a piece of my bangs away from my eyes and took hold of the back of my chair. I pulled myself up and took Chihuahua sized steps to the bathroom. I moved my arms like a zombie to brush my teeth, not bothering to take a shower. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, knowing how much I looked like him. The guilt was washing over me at it was and I considered that as my shower.

I made my way back to my bedroom. I wasn't at all excited about tomorrow's trip. It would probably rip the love of my life away from me. I wasn't expecting a good night sleep at all but I figured I'd at least try.

I saw another couple pairs of shorts on the floor out of the corner of my eye as I reentered my room. I rolled my eyes and unzipped my bag again. I got down on my knees and placed the items in my bag without folding them. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

No wonder I'm so disoriented. I'm in love. I wish I weren't. It's distracting. But then again, it's a good feeling. But it's too late. He's leaving. I wish I didn't love someone I can't love. I wish I could stop but I can't!

I close my eyes and I see us. All we've been through. Basically seeing his (second) life flash before my eyes. Then I feel it. His presence behind me. I open my eyes a slight bit to let him know I acknowledge his presence. I feel his hand on my shoulder. I wince a slight bit as I feel pain radiating through our link coming from both sides.

He silently walked around me so that we were face to face. He got down on his knees to look me in the eyes. He held my tear stained face in his hands. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes as I saw them shaking. My hands shook as I reached out to touch his arm.

"Mou hitori no boku…. Gomen," I whispered.

He put a finger to my lips and shook his head. I stared at him with my large eyes as he removed the finger and began to caress my cheek with his other hand. He took my hand. He planted a longing kiss on my lips.

I wish I could never stop loving him….

**ILOVECUPCAKESILOVECUPCAKESILOVECUPCAKESILOVECUPCAKES**

Short I know. But it was just plain sad fluff. That, ya gotta love Plz review. That is if you can see what your typing through the tears….


End file.
